1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of improving a bonding strength between components thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display apparatus includes a display panel that displays an image, a backlight unit that provides the display panel with light, a receiving container that accommodates the backlight unit, and a cover member coupled with the receiving container to cover an edge of the display panel.
A supporting frame is further disposed between the receiving container and the cover member to support the display panel. The supporting frame prevents the backlight unit from being separated from the receiving container and supports the display panel. The cover member is coupled with the receiving container to prevent the display panel from being separated from the supporting frame.
A bezel of the display apparatus may be defined by portions of the display apparatus at a periphery around a viewing area of the display apparatus. The display apparatus employing a narrow bezel structure has been developed to reduce an overall outer size of the display apparatus. However, the narrow bezel structure causes deterioration of a bonding strength between the receiving container, the supporting frame and the cover member.